Demon Hunting
by newanimefan
Summary: InuYasha, bugging Kagome about coming back to feudal times, gets bored and goes for a walk. He runs into a demon. A demon who, coincidentally, is being hunted down by Angel.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaagomeee…" InuYasha whined, as Kagome sat at her desk working on a report.

"InuYasha, I can't come back now. I have a test to study for!" Kagome retorted, and turned back to her textbook. InuYasha groaned.

"Well I won't leave unless you come with me!" InuYasha snapped, and made himself comfortable in a dog-like sitting position by her chair. She sighed in exasperation.

"Why don't you go bug Sota, InuYasha? I'll be down for dinner. We're having steak," Kagome told him, and he obeyed, leaving the room. There was no arguing with her when she was like this.

Once out the door, he did an arm pump. He loved steak. He ran off to go find Buyo. Sota was a little annoying sometimes, but Buyo was always fun to mess with. He found the cat quickly, and commenced his torture session with the chubby cat.

Buyo sighed resignedly. Not again… Kagome's mother walked in holding a bag of groceries.

"InuYasha! Hello," she said, putting the produce down on the table.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi," InuYasha said, not looking at her. She started on dinner.

InuYasha sighed. Messing with the cat was fun, and all, but he wanted and needed to be back in his own time, hunting down Sacred Jewel shards.

Standing up, he glanced around the room until he spotted the hat Kagome kept for him to hide his ears when he went out. Tossing it on, he went out the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he could just see Kagome through her bedroom window, still studying.

Nothing interesting ever happened in Kagome's world…

A few blocks later, the smell of a demon filled his nose. Good, he thought, rolling his shoulder. Something to pass the time…


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel!" Wesley cried, running into Angel's office at Wolfram and Hart, where said vampire with a soul was fiddling idly with a few pencils. Nothing interesting had happened lately and Angel was getting fidgety.

"What is it, Wes?" Angel asked, quickly putting the pencils down and sitting up. Could there be a demon he had to go kill? Anything to get him out of this stupid office!

"There've been reports from our branch in Japan of some demonic activity, and it's getting bad. They were wondering if you…" Wesley started, but Angel was already gathering up his weapons and stuffing them in a sports bag.

"I'm on my way," Angel said, and ran off to get a car to the airport. Wesley sighed. He should've known that Angel would react that way.

Within half an hour, Angel was on a private plane, owned by Wolfram and Hart that would have him in Japan within a few hours. Yay for company money!

On the flight over, Angel realized he didn't actually know what the demon was, exactly, so he took out his phone and called Wesley.

"Hello, Angel. Need the specifics on the demon?" Wesley answered, smiling at the caller ID. Angel rarely made a successful phone call. Technology wasn't his thing.

"Shut up, Wes," Angel replied heatedly. "But yeah. I would like to know what exactly it is I'm supposed to be fighting."

Wesley ran him through the details quickly, and soon Angel realized he shouldn't have been worried. It was just another demon, no worse than any other he'd fought.

"Thanks, Wes," he said, and ended the call.

Soon he was in Japan, and after showing his passport to a security guard, he ran off, going to find the Wolfram and Hart employee that had been sent to pick him up. It was some scrawny fellow named Atsushi Yumi.

Good thing Angel knew Japanese from all his time there as Angelus. Yumi took him to Tokyo, only an hour or so from the airport, and dropped him off at the apartment the company was renting for him.

After dropping his bag on the bed, he grabbed a weapon or two and went outside. It was early morning, so he'd need to find a sewer entrance soon to avoid bursting into flames. It didn't take him long to find one, and he hopped in.

He wandered the sewers for almost an hour before he smelled it. That was definitely the demon he was looking for. He found an exit that was in the shadows, and clambered out. Hefting his weapon, he made his way closer to the scent, moving from shadow to shadow.

And them he smelled blood. The blood of the same demon he was hunting. Was it injured? Soon, he was close enough to hear it. It was fighting!

He went around a corner and looked up just in time to see his target ripped apart by a beam of light.

"What the…?" Angel said in awe, staring at the strangely dressed young boy across the street who was rolling his shoulder.

And them he smelled him. It wasn't demonic, exactly, but there was definitely something… off about him. He'd just have to follow him and see what he was.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha chuckled to himself, walking back down the sidewalk towards the shrine. Well, that was fun. Now, he'd just have to wait for dinner. Then he'd just take Kagome back by force. Their mission was more important that any test!

InuYasha itched his nose. The demon had a strange miasma; not deadly, but not pleasant, either. It was messing with his sense of smell. He walked up the steps to the shrine, and walked back through the door.

"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome screamed at him. _Oh no…_

InuYasha felt a familiar tug and went down like a rock, face planting hard into the floor. He looked up angrily.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Don't go off on your own here, InuYasha! What if your hat falls off and you're seen? At least _tell_ me before you go wandering off!" she exclaimed, annoyed. InuYasha stuck out his tongue at her.

"Oh, I ran into a demon while I was out," InuYasha said casually. "It's been taken care of, though."

"That's what I'm talking about! You need to stay out of trouble when you're here!" Kagome yelled, and went back up the stairs to her room in a huff. Sighing, InuYasha put his hat down on the counter. He'd just sit here and wait for Kagome to stop being mad at him.

He settled himself in his dog-like sitting position on the floor near the kitchen table, and started waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel started running. The strange-looking boy he'd been following had just gone into a shrine home. He'd heard a crash. He couldn't let that thing, whatever it was, kill the innocent people in that house!

He ran into the nearby forest, using the shadows of the trees to get closer to the house. Soon, he was right by the back door. What if he was too late?

He ran into the shadow of the house, only exposed to the sun for a fraction of a second, and silently slipped through the door. He couldn't hear anything moving in the house. Had the boy already slaughtered the inhabitants?

He went around a corner and found himself staring at the boy, sitting on the floor in the kitchen. But he wasn't wearing his hat…

Suddenly, Angle realized what this boy must be. The boy looked up, hearing Angel's slight gasp. The boy was standing with a sword brandished at him before Angel had a chance to react.

"Kagome! Some random guy just broke in!" he yelled in the direction of the stairs, never letting his sword move from in between Angel's eyes. Was Kagome another half-demon he was traveling with? He heard a crash from upstairs, and a girl with long, black hair ran into the room, looking scared. She was definitely human…

"InuYasha, SIT!" she yelled quickly, and the boy was wrenched to the ground by some unknown force. Angel was too shock to move.

"I know he was breaking in, but you can't just kill him! But he did see you without your hat…" she said, trailing off and biting her lip.

"Hey! I was just trying to make sure he didn't get away!" the boy, InuYasha she called him, said, standing up and looking furious.

"You're a half-demon, aren't you?" Angel asked, and the pair of them looked like they'd been electrocuted.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything…


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha picked up his Tetsusaiga agin and once again brandished it at the stranger's face. How had he known? Kagome was standing there, terrified.

"How did you know?" InuYasha asked forcefully, transforming his Tetsusaiga as he continued holding it at the enemy's face. The man's eyes widened at the sword, but he eventually spoke.

"You're scent gave you away, kid," the man said, smirking. InuYasha frowned. How did this human have that good a sense of smell? He sniffed the air. The miasma's scent was all but gone now, so he could just make out the intruder's scent. It was…

"Vampire!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide. He'd come across vampires before, in the time prior to Kikyo. It was never a pleasant greeting.

"So you planned to suck Kagome and her family dry, did you?" InuYasha asked, shifting the Tetsusaiga so that it was aimed at the vampire's neck rather that his face.

"Wait, he's a vampire?" Kagome asked, her eyes growing even wider. InuYasha nodded.

"An evil, soulless…" he started, bringing back the sword to deliver the fatal blow. The man cleared his throat.

"Not soulless, actually. Cursed by Gypsies. Got it back," he said shrugging.

"Prove it," InuYasha growled, but lowered his sword just the same.

"So, he's not evil? I'm really confused!" Kagome said, and plopped into a chair.

"Nope!" the man said cheerfully. "I was actually sent here to kill the demon he was fighting earlier. When he took it down, I followed him here."

"Why should we believe you?" InuYasha asked, always the suspicious one.

"Ever heard of Wolfram and Hart?" the man asked, and InuYasha looked confused. Kagome's eyes, however, lit up with recognition and she nodded.

"I work there," the man said. Kagome gasped. InuYasha looked over at her.

"You've heard of the place?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"They're a big law firm, and they rarely lose cases, but it's really hard to become a client there," Kagome, explained. "Do you really work there?" The man nodded.

"I'm actually the CEO of the LA branch," he said. InuYasha was really confused at this point.

"What's a CEO? Where's LA? And, most importantly, what is your name?" he asked, his eyes glancing back and forth between Kagome and the intruder.

"Name's Angel," the man said, ignoring InuYasha's other questions. InuYasha chuckled.

"A demon named Angel. How ironic," he muttered, sheathing his sword and stepping back. He still didn't trust this man, but he didn't want to be told to 'sit' any more today, so he bit his tongue.

"Do you want me to call my people so you can verify it?" Angel asked, glancing at InuYasha.

"They wouldn't be able to hear you from here, baka," InuYasha informed him, rolling his eyes. Angel eyed him, confused.

"That would be good," Kagome said, and whispered to InuYasha that she'd explain later.

Still eyeing InuYasha like he was a crazy person, Angel pulled ut his cell and dialed up Wes again.

"Angel? Is something wrong? How was your flight?" Wes asked the second he picked up the phone.

"Wes, do you know Japanese?" Angel asked in English, and the two teens looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, fluently, why?" Wes replied, sounding confused.

"There's a girl and a half-demon here who want to verify that I work for Wolfram and Hart," Angel told him, this time in Japanese so that the other two could understand his words.

"A half-demon! How interesting! Of course I'll speak to them!" Wesley exclaimed excitedly.

Angel handed the phone to InuYasha, but he just stared at it. Kagome took it from him and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, and Wesley could just be heard telling her that Angel was indeed from Wolfram and Hart, and then asking her a bunch of questions about her half-demon friend.

Eventually, she handed the phone back to Angel, and as he bid farewell to Wes, Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"He's telling the truth, InuYasha," she said. InuYasha sighed, annoyed He was hoping for another reason to hit something.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel gave an inner sigh of relief. At least no one was brandishing a sword at him now. He wondered how the two had met. It wasn't everyday you met a human who knew of the existence of demons, let alone befriended them. He and his crew were a rare case.

He debated inwardly whether to ask about it or not, but InuYasha still very obviously didn't trust him, so he thought better of it. There was a long, awkward silence after the phone call, and Kagome was the first to break it.

"So, um, was they any other reason you followed InuYasha here, Mr. Angel?" she asked. Angel shook his head.

"That was about it, although I have a friend back home, the one you were talking to, that would be very interested in your story, if you don't mind," Angel asked hopefully. InuYasha huffed, but Kagome nodded, albeit cautiously. He was still going to have to work to gain their trust.

"But come back later, Kagome has a test to study for," InuYasha said, and went to sit down by the wall again. Kagome was staring at him like he was crazy, but Angel nodded, not wanting to push his luck. Once Angel had left the house and disappeared into the shadows of the trees, Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Since when do you care about my study time getting interrupted?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. InuYasha turned away from her.

"I don't trust him," he replied. She sighed.

"Well, he probably won't believe the story anyway, so what's the harm? There's no way that he'd believe you're from feudal times!" Kagome reassured him.

"I guess," InuYasha said as Kagome went back upstairs.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly, and soon it was time for dinner. InuYasha and Kagome sat at the table by Sota and Grandpa, and Mom set a plate of steaks on the table before taking her seat, as well. InuYasha eyed them hungrily.

When dinner was over, it was starting to darken outside. InuYasha didn't like that. He pulled Kagome aside on her way out of the kitchen.

"We need to go back. Now," he said, eyeing the fast setting sun.

"Why? I still need to study, and…" Kagome started, but InuYasha cut her off.

"Once it's dark, that vampire will be able to come and go as he pleases, and I don't trust him! At least just for tonight, that way he'll at least have to work to get his questions answered," InuYasha said, and Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going back just to avoid him, InuYasha! He's just curious about how we became friends and how we met and that sort of thing! It's harmless!" Kagome said heatedly. InuYasha glared at her for a second, then picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and began carrying her towards the well.

She struggled for a while, but eventually gave in and let it happen. InuYasha was very stubborn sometimes. With one glance behind them, InuYasha threw Kagome down into the well, and jumped in himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel weaved back through the trees, this time unafraid of the sun or its rays. This is what the boy had meant by later, right? When Angel would be able to come and go most easily?

Angel reached the edge of the forest just in time to see the pair disappearing into a small building in front of the house. So they hadn't meant right now. Angel, who had come here set and determined to get a few answers, wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He snuck up to the front of the building and glanced around through the open door. The building was deserted. Where did they…? He looked down the stairs and saw an old well. He went down to investigate. At first glance it was just an old well, but Angel suspected something supernatural. How else could they have disappeared?

He jumped into the well, landing quickly on the floor of the old well. But there wasn't a floor to land on…

He was suddenly surrounded in an eerie light, black and gray, and suddenly it was gone, leaving him on the floor of the well, where he was originally intending to land.

"What the?" he asked out loud, looking around him incredulously at the sides of the well. Was it some sort of magical false bottom? He looked up and saw the open night sky. So not a false bottom.

Frightfully confused at this point, Angel decided to climb out and do his job; investigate. After clambering out of the well, he looked around. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes, and he could just see the glow of fires in the distance.

Fires? I thought nowadays everyone used light bulbs! Angel thought, getting in closer. Was it a large campsite, maybe? As he got closer, he realized his original assumption was correct. It was a village.

"Okay, this is really weird," Angel said, and walked into the village. He hoped this was indeed where the two teens had gone. Although, he had to admit, he had no idea where this was.

No one was out and about at this hour, but there were a few doors open. Among which was one of those buildings you just knew was more than just a home. Angel knocked on the doorframe, this time remembering that he needed permission to go in.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice, closely followed by a small old woman appearing in the door frame.

"A traveler! Come in!" she exclaimed. Angel stepped into the light. The old woman gasped. Angel gave her a questioning look.

"Your clothing reminds me of the clothing of a girl I know, that's all," the woman explained, her eyes still wide. Could it be…

"Could you tell me where to find her?" Angel asked. That had to be Kagome! Based on what he could tell, this was feudal Japan, so the well must be a portal.

The woman was reluctant at first, but finally gave in and told him where he could find the girl. He thanked her and ran off.

He sprinted out of the village and took the directions the woman had given him. It led him to a small campsite just within eyesight of the village. Not wanting to frighten the inhabitants of the camp if it turned out not to be them, he didn't bother trying to disguise his approach. He still didn't think they noticed, though.

He walked into the camp. It was them, all right.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha was face-planted into the ground, looking unconscious, and a furious Kagome was standing over him with her back to Angel. There were three others Angel didn't know: a monk, a woman, and a child with a tail who smelled like a demon. Then, as he edged closer and closer to the clearing, Angel noticed a two-tailed cat who also smelled of demon.

InuYasha pushed himself into a sitting position, brandishing his fist at Kagome. He was about to start yelling at her, but he noticed Angel standing in the shadows. He paled visibly, even in the poor light of the fire. Kagome, her back still to Angel, noticed.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"But that's impossible…" InuYasha muttered to himself, still staring Angel in the eyes. Kagome turned around, following his line of sight. She screamed, waking the others from their sleeps.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked the woman, standing up from her bag and walking over to the stunned girl.

"Him…" was all Kagome managed to say. The woman picked up a giant boomerang. Angel took a step back.

"Is he an agent of Naraku?" asked the man, fingering his hand covering.

The young demon sat up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling. Kagome shook her head, still staring in utmost shock and horror.

"He's from my time," she finally managed to say, and the whole group gasped collectively.

"But how? I thought only you and InuYasha could go through the well!" the woman exclaimed.

"That's what we thought, too!" InuYasha said, standing up and drawing his sword.

"How did you get through the well?" he yelled, brandishing his sword at Angel.

"What do you mean? I just jumped in after you. It's not that hard. Besides, I wasn't done asking you questions yet," Angel told them.

"InuYasha, you do realize that this man is a vam-" the woman started, strengthening her hold on the giant boomerang. InuYasha silenced her with a look.

"Yeah, we know. It's a long story, Sango. I'll explain later," Kagome interrupted, gesturing for Sango to relax.

"He's a what?" the man asked, putting down his hands.

"He's a vampire, Miroku," Sango said, ignoring InuYasha's glare. Miroku's hand flew back to his glove.

"Get behind me, Shippo! He's dangerous!" Miroku exclaimed, and the little boy ran to hide behind the older man's legs. The little two-tailed cat Angel had noticed earlier was Suddenly huge, baring its colossal fangs at him. Angel took another step back.

"Not to worry. I'm not going to hurt anybody!" Angel said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Stop it, Miroku!" Kagome yelped, and the conversation ended, all six staring pointedly at Angel. He sighed, looking at Kagome for help in the form of explanation. She began to talk…


End file.
